An incompetent spy
by fantasyrose91
Summary: Sometimes even a king can be caught doing something stupid like spying his sister and her promised. First meeting between Eomer and Lothíriel with a little of Faramir and Eowyn too.
**An incompetent spy**

It was a beautiful sunny day, and the lands around Minas Tirith, although still battle-scarred by the recent war, revealed their first buds in bloom. Minas Tirith was a beautiful town but too secluded for someone accustomed to living in a place consisting mainly of vast expanses of land, which stretched down to the sea. For this reason, Lothíriel had decided to take her horse and escape from those stone walls. She was an excellent horsewoman. She always had been ever since she was little, and as time went by, horse-riding had become her way of escaping from the same old daily routine. The problem was that her father rarely allowed her to go out alone, and it was fortunate that at the time, he was too busy lending a hand, to take notice of what his daughter was doing.

Maintaining a constant yet fast pace, she rode until she reached a nearby river. A slight breeze caressed her face, cooling it while she rode. The area surrounding that stream of water was greener than the one just beyond the citadel. The ogres had not impaired that little corner of paradise, made of rocks, oak trees and many varieties of flowers and plants. Lothíriel dismounted her horse, with the intention of walking along the riverbank. She was just about to reach the water when she realised she was not alone. Not far away, sitting on the riverbank, were two young lovers wrapped in each other's arms, laughing at something one of them had said. Lothíriel also smiled, recognising her cousin Faramir and his betrothed, Eowyn.

It was good to see her cousin smile again. Knowing that he was happy once more after so long, could only fill her heart with joy. Furthermore, despite her initial misgivings, Eowyn seemed to be the right one. Trying not to be seen, she decided to leave.  
It was then that Lothíriel noticed another blonde figure much alike Eowyn, not far from where she was. Crouching behind a large oak tree, there was a well-built man who Lothíriel immediately recognised as the new King of Rohan.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The man was startled evidently surprised at being discovered. His bewilderment was even greater when he turned to look at the young lady who had seen him, and understanding that it was none other than the cousin of the Steward.  
"I was, I was ..."  
"Spying your sister. Is that not so?"  
"How dare you! Who do you think you are talking to? Perhaps I should remind you that it is a King you are addressing." The way he spoke those words had been so pompous that Lothíriel struggled to keep from laughing, but there was a much more important issue, that she wished to clarify.

"Oh, I am perfectly aware Mr King of Rohan, what a pity that at the moment, you seem nothing other than a snooping brother." And brothers of that kind she knew only too well, having three of her own. Eomer's face turned crimson, but she did not look away, continuing to speak. "Now listen to me well. My cousin Faramir is nothing but a good man, who has already lost too much and who certainly does not deserve to suffer any further. Not to mention that even a blind man could see that those two are deeply in love. Therefore, be sure to put aside your concerns as a protective brother and let those two live their love for each other as they see fit, or you will have to deal with me."  
"Are you threatening me perhaps?"  
"No, I'm just warning you." Lothíriel turned away without looking back, but even so, she could still feel Sire Eomer's eyes on her, and it made her blush. Eager to get away, the young lady got quickly onto her horse.

"Does your father know that you go around alone outside the city walls?"  
"It's no concern of yours."  
"Oh but I think it is. You make sure not to go blabbering what you have just seen me do, and I'll pretend never to have met you in this place."  
"Are you perhaps trying to counter my threat?" She said turning back to look at him.  
"Threat? I do not know what you're talking about; mine is nothing other than a simple warning." The sneer on his face, made her want to slap him, King or no King.

"Do you promise me that you will leave my cousin in peace?"  
"I promise," he replied through clenched teeth. "If you promise not to talk about this unpleasant incident, especially with the Steward."  
"Faramir, his name is Faramir, and he hasn't been Steward for quite a while," she said.  
"Whatever he is. But you must promise me." What an impudent man, even if maybe he had also seen the situation as it was.  
"I promise. No one will ever know anything." The King seemed satisfied with her answer, so he too mounted his horse.  
"Fine. Now that we have reached an agreement, if you wish, I can accompany you back to town."

"I know the way thank you."  
"I insist." Lothíriel snorted, trying to hide the fact that for an instant, the intense look he gave her, had sent a shiver down her spine. How could a man arouse so many different sensations in her in such a short time? No man had ever succeeded before. She had to get rid of him, but even galloping as fast as possible, something told her that he would still be able to reach her. It had been obvious from the way he mounted his horse, that Eomer was no incompetent in the matter.  
"All right." Eomer smiled triumphantly doing annoy her again, it seems that he did it on purpose, and perhaps it was so. Without speaking, but observing each other in secret during the entire journey, Eomer and Lothíriel returned to the town, leaving the two young sweethearts still at the river, finally alone.

"I think your brother has finally gone." Eowyn looked up and glanced at the great oak tree behind them.  
"I think so too. Remind me to thank your cousin for this." Faramir smiled. "I believe nothing eludes you. How did you understand that my brother had followed us? "  
"It's my job. I was head of the Rangers for a long time, and you know what?"  
"What?"  
"Your brother is indeed a good warrior, but as a Ranger, at least here in Gondor, he would have been dreadful." And they both burst into laughter as they had done previously when they realised that Eomer had followed them. This time, however, finished laughing, Faramir pressed his lips to those of Eowyn, who half-closing her eyes, returned his kiss with ardour, sure of the fact that they were now really alone.


End file.
